Night of the Shooting Stars
by YuKanda
Summary: Una missione un po'particolare per Kanda e Lavi,una vendetta incrociata che sa di doppia rivincita. Il destino dei nostri Esorcisti s'intreccia con quello dell'Innocence nell'assolata città di Palermo. Cosa accadrà durante la Notte delle Stelle Cadenti?
1. Chapter 1: Estate

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**_ATTENZIONE__ YAOI_ - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Night of the Shooting stars<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 1: Estate**

.

.

Il frinire delle cicale risuonava con vari livelli di eco nell'aria estiva, risultando in alcuni momenti quasi assordante, e per qualcuno anche molto, molto fastidioso.

_Dannati insetti._

Il sole splendeva come al solito sull'angolo di foresta nel quale Yuu Kanda amava allenarsi, o forse sarebbe stato più opportuno dire 'più del solito' data la temperatura che aveva raggiunto l'ambiente intorno a lui persino all'ombra.

Il giovane tuttavia non sembrava badarvi più di tanto, nonostante il frastuono prodotto dalle maledette cicale, intento come sempre ad eseguire i suoi esercizi prediletti con Mugen, l'amata katana. Il portamento fiero lo faceva apparire simile ad un samurai d'altri tempi, dedito anima e corpo unicamente all'arte della spada, orgoglioso e letale.

Ad ogni movimento perle di sudore guizzavano nell'aria afosa, riflettendo un arcobaleno di colori ove attraversate dalla luce del sole, scintillando contro la pelle pallida del torace nudo di Kanda mentre i suoi capelli danzavano nel vento.

Eppure l'espressione del giovane tradiva una rabbia repressa, la linea della mascella tesa e le sopracciglia aggrottate sotto la benda di stoffa bianca che gli copriva gli occhi, come se qualcosa disturbasse la sua concentrazione nonostante la pace che regnava in quel posto.

D'improvviso iniziò ad agitare la spada in maniera molto poco ortodossa, fendendo l'aria con angolazioni improbabili e cambiando repentinamente direzione senza motivo, ruotando in continuazione il verso della lama. Dopo aver continuato quella strana danza per un po', si strappò la benda dal volto con violenza, e piantando Mugen in terra urlò la sua frustrazione al cielo.

- Maledizione! - tuonò prendendo a calci un mucchietto di foglie accanto a sé, serrando le labbra quando il suo piede nudo si graffiò urtando contro una radice nascosta.

Imprecando ad alta voce nella sua lingua natale, il giapponese, Kanda sfogò la sua crescente frustrazione sferrando un poderoso pugno contro l'albero più vicino, intaccandone quasi la corteccia.

Una risata proveniente dall'alto lo colse di sorpresa, e il giovane guardò istintivamente insù cercando la provenienza di quella voce a lui ben nota. Il seccatore fece capolino tra le fronde, mostrando degli oltraggiosi capelli rossi che lo identificavano inequivocabilmente come quell'idiota dell'apprendista Bookman, e ammiccò verso di lui, sorridendo sornione.

- Yuu-chan, che hai da agitarti così? - lo canzonò detto idiota divertito, balzando giù da un ramo dell'albero che Kanda aveva appena colpito, un libro in mano.

- Da quanto mi stavi spiando! - tuonò il samurai, liberando Mugen e puntandogliela alla gola.

- Calma Yuu, sono qui solo da una mezz'ora... - si difese Lavi, sollevando le mani in segno di resa e sorridendo impacciato. - E non ti stavo spiando, ti tenevo compagnia. - affermò annuendo deciso.

- Nessuno te l'ha chiesto! - esplose Kanda, agitando la punta di Mugen davanti al viso dell'insopportabile intruso, che indietreggiò sorvegliandone attentamente il movimento per mantenersi a distanza di sicurezza.

D'un tratto Kanda roteò gli occhi, emettendo un suono seccato, e Lavi vide le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi di nuovo e il braccio che reggeva la pericolosa katana tremare.

- Yuu? Q-Qualcosa non va? - balbettò seguendo preoccupato la lama di Mugen ondeggiargli pericolosamente vicino al collo.

Per tutta risposta Kanda si voltò di scatto colpendosi a palmo aperto con la mano libera la spalla destra, producendo uno schiocco sonoro.

- _CHE_! Dannatissime zanzare! - ringhiò rinfoderando Mugen e camminando in direzione della sua Uniforme. Lavi dovette fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

- Oh. Quindi il tentativo di strage di poco fa è fallito. - commentò; l'altro rispose con un grugnito seccato, continuando ad imprecare fra sé. - Andiamo Yuu, tra due ore non avrai più nemmeno il segno. - gli ricordò poi cercando di calmarlo e producendo invece l'effetto contrario, perché Kanda gli rivolse un'occhiata rovente.

- Non per questo prudono di meno. - commentò in tono aspro, raccogliendo gli abiti da terra.

Lavi era incuriosito dal comportamento atipico del compagno, e lo scrutava di sottecchi, mentre insieme tornavano indietro alla torre che era il quartier generale dell'Ordine Oscuro e la loro 'casa'.

- Non l'indossi? - chiese indicando l'Uniforme che Kanda teneva al braccio.

- _CHE_. - ancora quell'esclamazione irritata. Il giovane era troppo prevedibile quando veniva invaso il suo spazio personale, si chiudeva subito a riccio; e Lavi adorava da morire tormentarlo per forzarlo a parlargli, anche se a volte 'da morire' rischiava di descrivere con eccessiva precisione la sorte che poteva attenderlo se insisteva.

- E' un no? - ma lui insisteva comunque.

- Sta' zitto. - gli ordinò Kanda in tono perentorio.

- Lo prendo per un no. Come mai? Di solito sei molto formale per queste cose. - sul volto del giovane comparve un altro sorriso sornione. Se usava quella tattica Yuu abboccava sempre, cercando di liberarsi velocemente di lui ed ottenendo invece di restare in sua compagnia per una piacevole (per Lavi) chiacchierata. Questa era una di quelle volte.

- Fa' come ti pare. - replicò Kanda con una scrollata di spalle, cercando di ignorare la seccatura dalla lingua lunga e di raggiungere il Quartier Generale il prima possibile.

- Non mi hai risposto. - lo incalzò la seccatura in questione, usando quel tono giocoso che aveva il potere di irritare anche un sasso (a suo avviso, ma Kanda Yuu aveva sempre ragione).

- Chiudi quella dannata bocca e lasciami in pace! - gli intimò infine accelerando il passo.

- OK, vedo che sei di cattivo umore più del solito. Deve essere il caldo. - commentò Lavi in tono studiatamente casuale, attendendo la reazione irata del bersaglio di quell'insinuazione.

Kanda si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo tagliente con la coda dell'occhio, e Bookman Junior seppe di aver colto nel segno.

.

.

Qualche minuto più tardi entrambi varcavano l'ingresso della Torre dell'Ordine Oscuro, uno deciso a liberarsi dell'altro, detto 'altro' invece assolutamente risoluto a non lasciare che ciò accadesse per nessuna ragione al mondo. E Lavi era assai perseverante.

- Yuu, dove pensi di andare adesso? - chiese, continuando imperterrito a punzecchiare la sua vittima.

- Dovunque tu non ci sia. - fu l'immediata risposta di Kanda.

- Aww, Yuu-chan, sei crudele. - si lamentò Lavi in tono ferito, ma l'altro si limitò a voltargli le spalle, continuando per la sua strada senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo. - Vai a fare un bagno vero? - lo incalzò ancora il giovane, affiancandolo di nuovo.

Kanda non riusciva a credere che quella croce dovesse toccare proprio a lui fra tutti i membri dell'Ordine Oscuro presenti quel giorno al Quartier Generale, possibile che quando sarebbe stata utile la sua presenza quell'inutile peso morto di moyashi non ci fosse mai? Decisamente l'universo congiurava contro di lui, in ogni modo possibile.

- Non sono affari tuoi. - rispose secco, rifiutando cocciutamente di voltarsi verso l'inseguitore. Lavi non ne parve affatto scoraggiato, conosceva il soggetto fin troppo bene per lasciarsi intimorire.

- Ma è il terzo oggi... - disse, con il tono di chi è preoccupato delle conseguenze di una simile condotta sconsiderata per la salute dell'amico, nonostante dovesse sapere assai bene che la salute di Kanda era di ferro... Il suo corpo guariva ad una velocità inumana da qualunque cosa; ma stavolta aveva colto nel segno. A quelle parole il samurai si bloccò, girandosi di colpo a fronteggiarlo.

- Mi stai seguendo? - sibilò afferrandolo per la collottola.

Lavi si rese subito conto che, a volte, ottenere ciò che si vuole può rivelarsi molto meno piacevole di quanto preventivato, soprattutto se la persona da cui si sta cercando di ottenere quel qualcosa si chiama Kanda Yuu. Ora, prima che la sua avventura alla scoperta delle debolezze di Kanda finisse in tragedia, era il caso che si desse una mossa per impedirlo.

- N-No, ti giuro, è solo che ero là anche io a farmi una doccia, parola! - si difese accampando la prima scusa che la sua mente riuscì a raccattare in giro per le sinapsi traumatizzate del suo cervello e cercando di allentare la presa sui suoi abiti.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, quindi un angolo della bocca gli si piegò in un ghigno. Lavi deglutì a vuoto, comprendendo fin troppo bene quanto ridicola ed improbabile fosse la sua difesa e vedendosi già spacciato, ma mentre si preparava ad affrontare il castigo oltre che a limitare i danni per quanto possibile, d'improvviso vide una luce divertita attraversare gli occhi di Kanda in un lampo e poi svanire immediatamente dopo così com'era apparsa.

- Qualcuno sente caldo, eh? - commentò il giovane lasciando andare la sua preda, sorvolando incredibilmente sull'assurda platealità della giustificazione che questa gli aveva appena fornito; l'apprendista Bookman rise nervosamente, incerto su come considerare la reazione della quale era appena stato testimone.

La grazia appena ricevuta non fu tuttavia sufficiente a convincerlo a desistere, si stava accingendo a riprendere il cammino verso il bagno comune dietro a Kanda quando una voce agitata fece fermare entrambi di nuovo.

- Oh, Kanda-san! - chiamò un Finder correndo verso di loro. - Komui vuole vederti! - si rivolse poi all'altro Esorcista. - Ah, Lavi, che fortuna trovarvi insieme, Bookman ti cerca. - i due giovani sospirarono, scambiandosi involontariamente un'occhiata che esprimeva il medesimo stato d'animo.

- Dì a quel bastardo di Komui che sarò da lui dopo aver finito quel che devo fare. - stabilì Kanda in tono gelido, piantando i presenti senza voltarsi indietro.

- O-OK. - mormorò il Finder intimorito.

Lavi fissò il giovane allontanarsi con rassegnazione; a quel punto non aveva nessuna possibile scusa per giustificare una disobbedienza e continuare a seguire Yuu, doveva suo malgrado rassegnarsi e tornare ai propri doveri di apprendista Bookman, a quanto pareva.

- Non prendertela Gozu, oggi Yuu è davvero di cattivo umore! - ridacchiò, offrendo uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi e dando al poveretto una pacca sulla spalla. - Andiamo, ti accompagno.

Avrebbe cercato di nuovo Yuu più tardi.

.

.

Lavi e il suo anziano mentore stavano per entrare nell'ufficio del Supervisore quando frammenti della conversazione in atto giunsero alle loro orecchie: a quanto pareva, Kanda era ancora dentro a litigare con quest'ultimo.

- Per. Nessuna. Ragione. Al. Mondo. - stava gridando l'Esorcista Giapponese. - Cosa non vi è chiaro del concetto 'neanche morto'?

- Sii ragionevole Kanda, è solo una missione di routine e ci vorranno appena pochi giorni. - fu la replica del Supervisore, nel disperato tentativo di ammansire la belva che aveva di fronte. L'uomo pareva non risentire dell'aura di terrore che il samurai generava tutt'intorno a sé, forse perché era troppo scellerato per rendersi conto dei rischi di mettere alla prova la scarsissima pazienza di Kanda. O forse perché sapeva su cosa far leva per ridurlo a più miti consigli ed ottenerne la collaborazione, una dote che Lavi invidiava profondamente allo scienziato.

- _No_. Non accetto missioni insieme a moyashi. Fine della storia. - ribadì cocciutamente il samurai.

L'altro contendente appariva meno propenso di lui ad accettare la missione insieme, ma Lavi era certo che avrebbero finito per capitolare nonostante l'avversione reciproca, perché l'uomo davanti a loro, il Supervisore Komui Lee, era capace di piangere miseria finché non avessero accettato.

- Il nome è Allen! - protestava energicamente colui che era stato bollato col nomignolo di moyashi, fronteggiando a muso duro il colpevole dell'affronto. - E comunque anche io non sono lieto di dover lavorare con te Bakanda!

- _CHE_. - sbuffò il bersaglio di quell'ultimo epiteto, sotto lo sguardo sconsolato di Komui e degli altri presenti.

L'ufficio del Supervisore era come sempre un chiaro esempio di quanto fosse inutile combattere contro l'entropia dell'universo, il caos regnava sovrano su un trono di documenti accatastati in ogni dove sopra la scrivania dell'uomo, camminando su un tappeto di scartoffie che un tempo forse erano state lettere o, peggio, relazioni scientifiche presentategli dai suoi sottoposti.

Era un aneddoto simile a quello sul senso della vita come Komui potesse trovare qualcosa là in mezzo, ma soprattutto come potesse lavorarci in maniera produttiva.

Lavi considerò le probabilità che aveva Komui di spuntarla: vicine allo zero assoluto. Bé, a questo punto che male c'era se si proponeva lui per accompagnare Yuu, sollevando Allen da quell'ingrato compito?

Nonché salvando la giornata di tutto il dipartimento scientifico, per non menzionare il fatto assolutamente marginale che in quel modo avrebbe passato un bel po' di tempo tutto da solo (compatibilmente con l'invadenza del suo vecchio, certo) con Yuu. Lavi sorrise fra sé, sperando di far centro e che nessuno si opponesse.

- Su, su, non litigate, andiamo noi con Yuu, vero vecchio? - annunciò entrando nella stanza insieme a Bookman, che annuì, ignaro dei piani di Lavi. Per ora almeno.

- Quasi peggio. - commentò Kanda aspro.

Komui aveva un terribile presentimento, un sentore di catastrofe incombente, la deprecabile e fastidiosa certezza che lasciando mano libera ai tre Esorcisti nella scelta del compagno di viaggio il risultato sarebbe stato solo un colossale litigio collettivo, che invece di permettere il recupero di altre Innocence avrebbe invece portato alla distruzione del Quartier Generale.

Scenario apocalittico che lui, in quanto Supervisore dell'Ordine Oscuro in Europa non poteva in nessun modo consentire; quindi, forte della sua autorità, fece appello a tutta la capacità di persuasione che possedeva: inscenare il solito pietoso piagnisteo.

- Non posso mandare Allen da solo, uno di voi tre deve andare con lui. - intonò supplicando in maniera scandalosamente lamentosa, lo sguardo lacrimoso. Ma il suo pubblico pareva insensibile alla tragicità intrinseca della situazione.

- Perché non ci mandi Lenalee? - borbottò Kanda, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia assai significativa, e Komui sbiancò, iniziando a farfugliare nonsensi.

- No, non si può, la mia Lenalee ha un altro assegnamento... - disse agitando le mani in un gesto teatrale di diniego e scuotendo il capo con veemenza, quasi in preda al panico.

- TSK. - Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio con evidente disprezzo, e il Supervisore si schiarì la voce, ricomponendosi.

Non gli restava che iniziare comunque ad illustrare la missione, contando che la grande importanza del luogo interessato li convincesse a mettere da parte i dissapori e ubbidire agli ordini. Afferrò quindi la fedele bacchetta, indicando un punto sulla cartina geografica dietro di sé ed improvvisamente tutti i presenti si ricordarono di aver dimenticato qualcosa di molto importante che dovevano fare: tutti tranne uno, che invece non capiva le motivazioni di quella piccola ribellione.

- Io e Bookman abbiamo un altro impegno, non credo che potremo andare in missione questa volta, adesso che mi viene in mente. - esordì per primo Lavi, lasciando Komui senza parole.

- Già. Una ricerca importantissima da completare. - confermò il vecchio Esorcista, annuendo con aria grave e scambiando con l'apprendista uno sguardo eloquente che lo invitava con circospezione a defilarsi il prima possibile. Sguardo che non sfuggì ad uno degli altri presenti, il quale non era affatto disposto a farsi incastrare né per la destinazione né per il compagno di viaggio.

- Ehi! Che significa? - Komui li fissò colto completamente di sorpresa.

- Significa che non andiamo in quel dannato posto. - concluse Kanda senza mezzi termini, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare incontrovertibile.

- Ma perché? - se ne uscì candidamente l'uomo.

- Perché? - ruggì Kanda, al colmo della frustrazione, agitando un pugno verso di lui. - Dannazione Komui, nel Sahara! Sei pazzo?

- Con questo caldo infernale poi! - aggiunse Lavi, mentre Bookman continuava ad annuire con approvazione.

A quel punto una voce ignara si levò alle loro spalle; l'ultimo Esorcista presente, che aveva sino a quel momento assistito in silenzio alle rimostranze degli altri tre, si fece timidamente avanti, l'aria alquanto confusa. Il nome di quel luogo non gli era nuovo, ma allo stesso tempo non gli diceva nulla, il che era piuttosto normale a suo parere, visto che non ci era mai stato durante il girovagare al seguito del suo maestro, il Generale Cross.

- Che ha il Sahara di così terribile? - chiese Allen con aria innocente, spostando lo sguardo da Lavi a Komui, ignorando volutamente Kanda.

- Allen la missione è tutta tua, te la cediamo volentieri. - disse il giovane Bookman posandogli ambo le mani sulle spalle, un sorriso di circostanza immediatamente pronto sul viso. - Divertiti, è un posto bellissimo.

Il Supervisore sospirò; anche così continuavano a litigare... Non aveva alternative, era tempo di ricorrere alle minacce, prospettare l'intervento di quell'alto papavero del Vaticano che nessuno di loro poteva soffrire poteva sortire l'effetto desiderato, sì. Valeva la pena tentare.

- Uno di voi lo accompagnerà, e niente scuse! - ribadì in tono severo, risultando invece la patetica caricatura di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il capo della sezione Scientifica, cosa che normalmente avrebbe suscitato l'ilarità dei presenti (Kanda escluso) se le premesse di quella situazione non fossero state così spiacevoli. - O dovrò informare Leverrier della vostra condotta.

Ecco. L'aveva detto, la minaccia era sul tavolo delle trattative, pronta per essere messa in pratica a discapito di tutti, lui incluso; lo sapeva eppure non tornò sui suoi passi, attendendo le reazioni dei suoi Esorcisti.

- Ma fa dannatamente caldo in quel posto fuori dal mondo! - protestò energicamente Lavi, allargando le braccia in un gesto sconsolato.

- Sfortunatamente, - ricordò loro Komui - gli Esorcisti non hanno le ferie, perché come ben sapete, il Conte non va in vacanza...

- _CHE_. - sbuffò Kanda, il quale si faceva ben poche illusioni sulla conclusione che avrebbe avuto quella discussione.

- E' ingiusto... - si lamentò mestamente Lavi, mentre Bookman scuoteva il capo con disapprovazione, chiedendosi la vera ragione per cui Komui aveva convocato anche lui e il suo apprendista. Un silenzio imbarazzante calò nell'ufficio del Supervisore mentre tutti attendevano di conoscere quale sarebbe stato il destino di ciascuno nella stanza.

- Ehi, perché devo essere proprio io ad andarci? - a quel punto obiettò anche Allen, che iniziava ad avere un brutto presentimento a riguardo.

Un ghigno trionfante si fece strada sul viso di Komui allorché lo scienziato ebbe la folgorante illuminazione riguardo come conciliare tutte quelle proteste evitando l'ammutinamento generale. Con uno scatto repentino l'uomo tornò ad indicare la mappa alle proprie spalle, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso con la mano libera.

- Visto che vi lagnate tanto, tireremo a sorte. - annunciò con la stessa aria del gatto che ha appena preso il topo per la coda. - Le missioni sono due, ve lo avrei detto subito se mi aveste lasciato finire. - i presenti lo guardarono speranzosi, intravedendo una via d'uscita. - Con destinazione Sahara - Komui puntò la bacchetta nuovamente sulla cartina. - e Italia, nella città di Palermo. Ora sedete tranquilli che vi illustro le missioni, poi... - felice di avere infine tutta l'attenzione degli Esorcisti, Komui stava per lanciarsi in una delle sue favolose spiegazioni, ma fu interrotto bruscamente.

- Non ne vedo la ragione. Decidiamo prima, così non ci sorbiamo entrambe le spiegazioni. - sbottò Kanda visibilmente spazientito, e molto, molto desideroso di andarsene _da solo _in una qualunque maledetta missione pur di non doversi sorbire un minuto di più di quello strazio.

- Oh. Bene, come preferite. - acconsentì Komui, ormai certo di averli in pugno.

- Carta più alta? - propose immediatamente Allen.

- Nemmeno per sogno moyashi, sei uno schifoso baro. - sibilò Kanda in tono tagliente, lanciandogli un'occhiata ferina esfidandolo ad affermare il contrario.

Ma la fortuna quel giorno era tutta dalla parte di Komui e proprio nel momento in cui sembrava stesse per riprendere il litigio di poco prima entrarono quattro Finder per ricevere nuovi ordini; vedendoli il Supervisore ebbe un'idea 'geniale', almeno a sentire lui, cosa sulla quale invece nessuno dei presenti avrebbe scommesso.

- Per evitare che qualcuno bari, i vostri futuri Finder decideranno per voi le destinazioni. - annunciò l'uomo in tono risolutivo, l'espressione vittoriosa, agitando il braccio in direzione dei nuovi arrivati.

- Non mi piace per niente quando fa così... - mormorò Lavi all'orecchio del suo vicino.

- Già, nemmeno a me. - convenne Kanda incrociando di nuovo le braccia.

Anche Bookman ed Allen annuirono, assolutamente d'accordo con l'analisi dei loro due colleghi.

Come se si dilettasse nel gioco delle tre carte, Komui prese in mano i fascicoli con le informazioni sulle missioni, mescolandoli fra loro e sforzandosi di tenere un contegno professionale nel farlo.

- Come vedete sono tutti uguali. - disse, poi ne diede uno a ciascun Finder, sotto lo sguardo agghiacciato dei quattro Esorcisti. - Ora, senza aprirli, consegnateli a chi preferite. - i Finder si fissarono l'un l'altro senza capire. - L'Esorcista che sceglierete verrà in missione con voi nel luogo indicato dal dossier.

- Allen. - Toma fu il primo a scegliere, e il ragazzo fece per aprire il plico appena ricevuto in mano quando Komui gli diede l'altolà.

- No! Li aprirete quando tutti avranno scelto. - sentenziò lo scienziato, ed Allen sospirò posizionandosi accanto al Finder di nome Toma.

- TSK. - Kanda sogghignò, nessuno avrebbe osato scegliere lui.

- Kanda-san... - decise il secondo Finder, e il samurai si portò una mano al viso: a parte Gozu, ovviamente.

Quel buono a nulla pareva avere una vera e propria adorazione per lui, purtroppo, che lo portava ad ignorare l'aura letale di cui si circondava. Kanda si mosse verso il Finder con aria irritata, e quando gli fu vicino non prese il dossier dalle sue mani protese, emettendo un suono sprezzante.

- _CHE_. - semplice ed efficace, l'esclamazione perfetta per liquidare qualunque obiezione. Gozu sorrise imbarazzato ma per nulla scoraggiato, e restò al fianco del samurai custodendo la preziosa cartellina.

Gli ultimi due Finder si guardarono, indecisi, la tensione derivante dalla responsabilità di cui erano investiti che li faceva esitare, timorosi di rendersi responsabili della scelta sbagliata.

- Lavi. - esclamarono insieme, e si bloccarono incerti sul da farsi, lasciando i presenti col fiato sospeso.

- OK, - esordì Michael riprendendosi per primo - facciamo pari o dispari? - propose con fare molto amichevole. L'altro Finder annuì. - Pari. - annunciò, quindi si preparò a gettare le mani. - Al mio tre.

Entrambi presero ad agitare i pugni al ritmo scandito dal conteggio di Michael, al cui segnale rivelarono i rispettivi numeri. Cinque più due: ma il pollice di Michael scivolò prontamente sotto la mano.

- Bene, sei; Lavi è mio. - l'ultimo Finder lo fissò perplesso, ma non ebbe il coraggio di protestare.

- Ehi! - Bookman Junior invece protestò energicamente. - Che significa 'Lavi è mio', non sono mica un qualche genere di trofeo, chiaro?

- Oh, mi dispiace signor Lavi, era solo un modo di dire... - si giustificò Michael, apparentemente a disagio per la sua uscita infelice.

- Lo spero bene. - borbottò Lavi, schierandosi accanto all'uomo non troppo docilmente. Bookman e l'ultimo Finder rimasto fecero altrettanto mentre tutti gli sguardi si concentravano sul Supervisore, in attesa che questi li autorizzasse a leggere cosa aveva riservato loro la sorte.

- Ora, prima che apriate i vostri fascicoli, eccovi qua le nuove Uniformi, avvicinatevi e prendete ciascuno la sua. - Komui interruppe il battibecco fra i due indicando con aria felice gli indumenti ammucchiati sul divanetto di fronte la propria scrivania.

Come avessero potuto non notare quei sacchetti ammonticchiati così in bella vista, i quattro Esorcisti non seppero spiegarselo. Li presero a turno dalle mani di Komui, curiosi di vedere che aspetto avessero le loro nuove tenute: tutti a parte Lavi; il giovane era assai più impaziente di conoscere la propria destinazione che non ciò che avrebbe indossato durante il viaggio.

Oh, come si sbagliava!

- YAY! - gridò raggiante, girando su sé stesso con il dossier stretto in mano sollevato al cielo. - Si va al mare! Sì! Sì! Sarà bellissimo!

- Non è una vacanza... - obiettò Komui serio, ma il giovane lo liquidò con un cenno della mano.

- See, see, certo; lo so, lo so. Ma è bellissimo lo stesso! - ribatté sfoggiando un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro.

Poi notò che gli altri tre Esorcisti erano tutti silenziosi, quasi pietrificati, e non ne capiva il motivo, perché almeno uno di loro avrebbe dovuto saltare di gioia come lui, a dispetto del fatto che Komui si fosse appena lanciato in uno sproloquio sui benefici che avrebbero ricevuto dalle nuove Divise.

Perplesso, si avvicinò a Kanda, che, a capo chino, sembrava perso a contemplare qualcosa tra lui e Gozu, il quale, invece, altrettanto immobile, reggeva ancora il fascicolo.

- Che c'è Yuu-chan, vedi sabbia e cammelli nel tuo futuro? - lo canzonò Lavi, ma Kanda non scattò come si aspettava nell'udire il nomignolo affettuoso con cui l'aveva appena chiamato: sollevò lentamente gli occhi ad incontrare il suo, l'espressione vuota. Se non l'avesse conosciuto così bene avrebbe detto che fosse sotto shock.

- E' di pelle... - mormorò, e Lavi fu certo che quelle stesse parole in bocca a chiunque altro sarebbero suonate disperate. Subito infilò la mano nel sacchetto che gli aveva consegnato il Supervisore, il sorriso gli scomparve all'istante dal volto ed impallidì improvvisamente.

- Anche la mia... - constatò annichilito rivolgendosi al colpevole di quella tragedia, il quale ancora saltellava per la stanza elogiando estasiato le nuove favolose creazioni sartoriali dello staff scientifico. - Komui, è uno scherzo vero? - chiese, sperando ardentemente di ricevere una risposta affermativa.

- Qualcuno dovrà pagare per questo... - sibilò Kanda in tono mortale, voltandosi lentamente verso il Supervisore.

Da qualche parte nei laboratori, a Johnny fischiarono le orecchie; oppure starnutì, a seconda del tipo di credenza popolare cui era legato...

Ma, tornando a gettare l'occhio sul clima agitato che regnava nello stesso momento all'interno dello stranamente affollato ufficio del Supervisore Komui, ci accorgiamo che sta per essere consumato un brutale assassinio a sangue freddo ai danni proprio di quest'ultimo.

Prima che Lavi potesse impedirglielo, Kanda aveva già estratto Mugen e la puntava alla gola dello scienziato, sotto gli sguardi inorriditi dei Finder.

- Komui, dannato bastardo, ti conviene cambiarle subito... - ruggì, intenzionato a mettere in pratica quella minaccia, ma forti braccia lo afferrarono da dietro.

- Andiamo Yuu, non è una buona ragione per uccidere il Supervisore, sono sicuro che ha una valida spiegazione per questo, vero? - asserì il giovane Bookman, scoccando un'occhiataccia all'uomo, il quale, la punta dell'affilata katana premuta contro il pomo d'Adamo, aveva preso a tremare come una foglia sferzata dalla bora.

- Non è colpa mia! - si lamentò tentando inutilmente di impietosire Kanda con un'espressione lacrimosa. Fortunatamente la manovra di Lavi riuscì ad allontanargli dal viso quella fastidiosa lama che gli graffiava la delicata pelle del collo, e Komui poté tirare un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.

- Lasciami subito, idiota! - ringhiò Kanda contro colui che aveva osato intromettersi fra lui e il mentecatto noto come il loro Supervisore, divincolandosi energicamente.

- No, prima rinfodera Mugen. - pretese il bastardo serrando di più la presa, sussurrandogli poi all'orecchio in un tono che quasi sconfinava oltraggiosamente nel lascivo. - Se consumi tutte le tue energie ora che farai nel deserto? - udendo l'insinuazione il samurai si bloccò per un attimo, raggelato.

- _CHE_. - esclamò con disgusto, e chiusa così la conversazione riprese ad agitarsi nel caparbio tentativo di spezzare la stretta di Lavi.

- Oh, non ci sarà nessun deserto per Kanda-san. - si intromise Gozu sorridente giusto in quel momento, mostrando a tutti il dossier che nel frattempo aveva pensato bene di leggere, aspettando prudentemente che l'atmosfera si raffreddasse e fosse dato il segnale di cessato pericolo.

A quelle parole i due Esorcisti smisero di lottare e si guardarono attorno: Allen e Bookman erano ancora immobili come statue. La reale portata di quella notizia si fece strada col rombo del tuono nel cervello iperattivo di uno dei due contendenti, mentre l'altro appariva alquanto scosso da ciò che era appena stato rivelato, e mostrava un'espressione fra l'accigliato e l'incredulo, con una sottile punta di ciò che, se il primo avesse guardato con più attenzione, si sarebbe accorto essere _sollievo_.

Lavi scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, abbracciando Kanda.

- Congratulazioni Yuu-chan! Si va al mare! - esultò, poi si rivolse al resto dei presenti, sorridendo come un invasato. - Ci si vede al nostro ritorno! Ohi, vecchio, approfitta per studiare l'ambiente!

La prospettiva di effettivo abbandono fu sufficiente a riscuotere Bookman dallo stato di shock post traumatico nel quale era piombato leggendo la propria destinazione; l'uomo si voltò verso il responsabile di quel vile tradimento ai suoi danni, scuro in volto.

- Lavi! Non oserai abbandonarmi così! - intimò all'apprendista replicando alle parole di commiato di lui. In un angolo della stanza, accucciato su un tappeto di scartoffie, Allen invece piangeva silenziosamente, fissando i fogli stretti fra le sue dita.

- Oh, sì invece. Divertitevi! - salutò Lavi agitando il braccio dietro la testa mentre lasciava la stanza.

- LAVI! - lo richiamò Bookman con quel tono autoritario che prometteva una punizione esemplare se le sue aspettative fossero state disattese e gli fosse disubbidito. Ma il giovane vi era così abituato che nemmeno fece caso alla promessa di castigo che gravava sulla sua testa.

- Ciao ciao! - intonò sparendo in corridoio, il sorriso sornione che era il suo marchio di fabbrica di nuovo stampato sulla faccia.

Kanda, che era rimasto attonito dopo la notizia che avrebbe fatto coppia con Lavi, iniziò a ricollegare anche il resto degli eventi, ed un ghigno crudele gli comparve sul volto: chi sarebbe morto di caldo in Sahara era moyashi, e questo lo ripagava di qualunque cosa avesse fatto Lavi per irritarlo mentre era costretto insieme a lui.

Sì, assolutamente.

Una parte della sua mente gli disse che la prospettiva non gli dispiaceva affatto, ma il giovane la zittì prontamente.

- Oi, moyashi. - apostrofò trionfante il ragazzetto Inglese. - Salutami i cammelli. - aggiunse con un ghigno soddisfatto e, compiaciuto della sua disperazione, uscì dietro Lavi senza voltarsi indietro.

I loro Finder, vistisi abbandonati, rivolsero a Komui uno sguardo smarrito. L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle, per quella volta avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di ciò che era riuscito ad ottenere, richiamarli indietro era del tutto inutile; istruire i Finder era quasi meglio in casi come quello.

- Bé, sembra che dovrete seguire le mie spiegazioni al loro posto, e poi metterli al corrente. - li informò lo scienziato. - Sedetevi, dopo che avrò finito con Allen e Bookman toccherà a voi.

I due uomini sospirarono, facendo come gli era stato detto.


	2. PartenzaMovimentata,ViaggioInterminabile

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**_ATTENZIONE__ YAOI_ - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>6 GIUGNO 2011, AUGURI KANDA!<strong>**

* * *

><p>.<br>E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!

Benvenuti al_LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua terza edizione!

.

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma ricco come il precedente, complice il declino del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. L'unico punto fermo Italiano restiamo noi del Black Order Forum; chiunque voglia partecipare è libero di lasciare il link del suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) nel thread apposito che riunirà tutti gli omaggi fatti alla nostra coppia preferita.

Tuttavia sono stati indetti un paio di contest, e noi ci proponiamo di gestire una kinkmeme week Italiana.

Trovate i dettagli dei contest nella discussione del LaviYuu Festival linkata nel mio profilo, ed anche la data della Kinkmeme Week.

La discussione in cui riunire i link dei vostri lavori la trovate qui: http: / blackorder . forumcommunity .net/?t=45989930 (rimuovete gli spazi)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Night of the Shooting Stars<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 2: Partenza Movimentata, Viaggio Interminabile**

.

.

Kanda non si rese nemmeno conto di essersene andato senza ascoltare i dettagli della missione, talmente era sollevato di non dover sopportare l'insulso buonismo di moyashi per un imprecisato numero di giorni e soprattutto di _notti_, perché certamente il pacchetto vacanza di Komui avrebbe incluso anche la stanza in comune, visto come lo scienziato amava tirare al risparmio sugli alloggi.

Incredibilmente al giovane sfuggì un sospiro, al pensiero di avere invece Lavi come compagno di viaggio e di camera; ignorò il brivido che lo percorse e continuò a camminare per la sua strada, con la testa così fra le nuvole che si ritrovò involontariamente a seguire il sopracitato apprendista Bookman, e quasi gli sbatté contro quando questi si fermò di colpo appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro accanto a sé.

Lavi appariva assai più spaventato dal rischio appena corso di finire chissà dove fra le sabbie di un infuocato deserto, di quello che aveva dato ad intendere con l'atteggiamento scanzonato che si era premurato di ostentare di fronte a Komui e ai Finder presenti nel suo ufficio.

- C'è mancato poco! - dichiarò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte con un sospiro; si lasciò scivolare a terra, poggiando la testa contro la parete di solida roccia dietro di lui, con l'aria di chi è appena scampato ad un attacco di Akuma.

Kanda sapeva benissimo che avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, scavalcarlo e proseguire per la propria strada, invece si portò vicino a lui e l'imitò, sedendogli accanto, lo sguardo perso davanti a sé come se evitare di guardare Lavi potesse in qualche modo mitigare ciò che gli si agitava dentro, o cancellare il significato di quel che aveva appena fatto: decidere di restare volontariamente in sua compagnia.

- Già. L'hai detto. - ammise, suo malgrado conferendo alla propria voce una vibrazione appena più civile del solito, pericolosamente vicina all'essere definita cordiale, addirittura comprensiva.

Talmente anomala che Lavi fallì nel registrarne il senso, mancando di afferrare le parole che la contenevano e continuando nel discorso appena iniziato, giacché non si aspettava alcuna risposta da parte di Yuu.

- Per un attimo mi sono visto a dorso di cammello... - in quel preciso momento il suo cervello si ricordò di processare il suono che gli era giunto alle orecchie. - _EHI!_ Aspetta, mi hai appena dato ragione? - esclamò voltandosi di scatto verso il giovane al suo fianco.

A quel punto anche il cervello di Kanda avvisò il suo proprietario riguardo ciò che aveva appena fatto, facendogli gettare per un istante la maschera impassibile che solitamente indossava per celare i propri sentimenti al mondo, e perché no, per una volta poteva pure ammetterlo, anche a sé stesso.

Gli occhi del giovane si dilatarono leggermente e s'irrigidì contro la parete, cercando freneticamente una via d'uscita che gli evitasse sia l'interrogatorio di Lavi, sia le conseguenze che esso avrebbe portato con sé quanto a futuri punzecchiamenti.

Non poteva ammettere di essere lieto che fosse l'apprendista Bookman il suo compagno di missione, né che si era seduto con lui proprio perché ne apprezzava la compagnia, sebbene davvero lo pensasse, e nemmeno sotto tortura avrebbe rivelato quel suo oscuro segreto.

A Kanda Yuu non piaceva la compagnia di nessuno e odiava l'intera dannata umanità. Ne andava della sua reputazione, accidenti!

Per cui, non gli restava che un'unica cosa da fare: negare l'evidenza.

- No. - disse in tono piatto, facendo leva con le mani sul pavimento per rialzarsi, sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di Lavi.

- Non puoi negare, ti ho sentito! - protestò questi scattando a sua volta in piedi ed afferrando Kanda per le spalle, costringendolo a guardarlo in viso ed incontrandone lo sguardo indifferente. E Yuu era dannatamente bravo a far finta di nulla, lui lo sapeva molto bene.

- Hai sentito male. - insistette il giovane, voltandosi di lato.

Bookman Junior serrò le labbra contrariato, assumendo quell'espressione tipica del bambino che, scontentato, fa il broncio al genitore colpevole di quell'affronto terribile alla sua persona. Sospirò, abbandonando la presa sulle braccia di Kanda.

- Ah, sei impossibile Yuu! - si lamentò, e scuotendo la testa contrariato riprese a camminare.

- _CHE_. - risuonò nell'aria dietro di lui, ma Lavi non si voltò indietro; quindi non si accorse subito che l'altro per qualche oscura ragione continuava a seguirlo.

Svoltando in un altro dei corridoi adiacenti l'ufficio di Komui, i due Esorcisti notarono diversi tecnici all'opera nella sala principale; fu in quell'esatto momento che Lavi si rese conto di non essere stato affatto lasciato solo come credeva, vedendo Kanda sorpassarlo con decisione, diretto verso un particolare scienziato, colpevole secondo lui di crimini contro la sua persona. Fece appena in tempo ad afferrarlo per un polso prima che fosse troppo tardi per la sua vittima designata, trascinandolo via a forza.

- Lasciami immediatamente, idiota! - i presenti sentirono ringhiare a pochi passi da loro e si voltarono in direzione di quella voce terrificantemente familiare, confermando con orrore che si trattava proprio di Kanda. - Ho un conto in sospeso con lui! - gridò ancora il giovane, ma gli scienziati non capirono chi fosse questo 'lui' e si bloccarono tutti rabbrividendo, terrorizzati di poter essere l'oggetto delle ire di Yuu Kanda.

- Oh, ne sono assolutamente sicuro. E non so darti torto, ma non è il momento. - udirono rispondere l'apprendista Bookman, e furono così grati che esistesse qualcuno in grado di tenere testa al samurai, che quasi volevano proporre di farlo santo.

Purtroppo bisognava essere morti per ottenere una cosa del genere, e gli scienziati preferivano Lavi di gran lunga vivo, vegeto e sempre accanto a Kanda, per cui risolsero di ricordarlo ogni sera nelle rispettive preghiere per far sì che l'onnipotente vegliasse costantemente sulla sua salute, garantendo di riflesso la loro.

Kanda spese assai poco tempo a rimuginare sull'effetto provocato dallo spettacolo che avevano appena dato, molto più concentrato nel tenere sotto controllo le reazioni che il suo personale idiota provocava in lui ogni dannata volta che lo toccava.

Era una delle molte ragioni che lo spingevano ad evitarne la compagnia in pubblico, mentre di rado si lamentava più di tanto se erano soli, pur mantenendosi scostante per non insospettire Lavi. Di certo non poteva permettersi che il suddetto idiota si accorgesse di aver sciolto il suo cuore, non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una tale vergogna. E soprattutto, non voleva che si allontanasse da lui; una simile rivelazione glielo avrebbe portato via... Ne sarebbe rimasto disgustato, ne era certo.

Quindi, lui avrebbe fatto in modo che non arrivasse mai a scoprirlo, perseverando nel suo atteggiamento impossibile, restando lo Yuu che l'altro giovane amava così tanto tormentare, di modo che non smettesse mai di farlo.

Ignorando le imprecazioni e le minacce di morte rivoltegli da Kanda durante il tragitto, Lavi continuò a trascinarselo dietro, lasciandolo andare solo quando furono giunti ai livelli dove erano le loro stanze.

- Dovrei farti a pezzi per questo lo sai? - sibilò Kanda appena fu libero, in tono volutamente ed esageratamente aspro, ma Lavi non rispose e si appoggiò alla ringhiera di ferro sorridendo come se nulla fosse.

- L'Estate è una così bella stagione, Yuu, non trovi? - se ne uscì qualche attimo dopo con quella sua disarmante naturalezza, quell'aria sognante che tanto forte faceva battere il cuore di Kanda.

- _CHE_. - reagì quest'ultimo con la solita esclamazione sprezzante, per sottolineare quanto poco gli importasse di lui e di tutte le dannatissime stagioni, inclusa quella in corso; ma Lavi l'ignorò anche quella volta, continuando il suo stupido e inutile discorso. Uno di quegli stupidi e inutili discorsi che gli rendevano le giornate sopportabili, quando la sua voce parlava soltanto per lui.

- Il sole splende, l'aria è così calda e piena di profumi... - disse il giovane Bookman, ma a quel punto s'interruppe, emettendo un sonoro 'sigh'. - E abbiamo delle favolose Uniformi nuove. - concluse affranto.

- Muori. Dolorosamente. - gli augurò Kanda, incrociando le braccia con aria truce.

Lavi rise sommessamente, raddrizzandosi e stiracchiandosi come se gli dolesse la schiena; poi si voltò, di nuovo sorridente, e assestò al compagno una pacca sulla spalla.

- Su, andiamo a fare la valigia, ci aspettano fra poche ore. - lo esortò come se tutto ciò fosse assolutamente normale, incamminandosi.

.

I Finder lasciarono l'ufficio di Komui, tre confabulando tra loro riguardo il quarto, che li seguiva a breve distanza, perso in chissà quali pensieri.

- Avresti dovuto prestare più attenzione, sei un novellino. - stava dicendo Toma ad uno dei due compagni. - Michael ti ha fregato per bene.

- Lo sapevo che aveva barato. - sospirò questi, scuotendo la testa in maniera eloquente, l'aria molto abbattuta.

Toma gli assestò una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla, con fare consolatorio, sbirciando poi con la coda dell'occhio dietro di loro per controllare a che distanza stesse camminando l'ultimo membro del gruppo. Quindi abbassò il tono della voce, avvicinandosi circospetto all'altro Finder accanto a sé.

- E tu fai molta attenzione a quel tipo, girano strane voci su di lui e non mi piace per niente che Lavi sia coinvolto. - ammonì, mettendolo in guardia.

- E Kanda-san? Anche lui viene con noi. - fece presente Gozu, improvvisamente molto preoccupato da quella missione che all'apparenza gli era parsa solo routine.

- Kanda non calcola molto i Finder, dovresti essertene accorto ormai; direi quasi che li consideri inutili. Sarà assai difficile che gli dia confidenza, ma Lavi... - Toma scosse il capo ripetutamente con evidente disapprovazione. - Lui è amico di tutti, si farà fregare in qualche modo lo sento.

- Ehi, Toma. Secondo te a cosa sta pensando? - disse il più giovane dei tre rivolgendo uno sguardo sospettoso a Michael, che non sembrava manifestare il minimo interesse per loro né per i discorsi che facevano.

- Sai cosa? Non lo voglio sapere, è un problema di Gozu d'ora in poi. - Toma alzò le mani con gesto eloquente, scrutando ancora una volta l'uomo che gli camminava dietro; il Finder chiamato in causa emise un sospiro afflitto. - Vedi di tenerlo bene d'occhio se non vuoi avere brutte sorprese, ragazzo. - si raccomandò battendo sulla spalla anche a lui, con fare paterno questa volta.

_"Perché quando vado in missione con Kanda-san sono sempre guai?"_ Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quest'ultimo, dopo di che aggiunse, tanto per completezza: _"Questa volta te la sei andata a cercare"_.

.

.

Qualche ora più tardi, I due Esorcisti stavano scendendo verso i sotterranei, pronti a partire nelle loro nuove divise, Kanda impassibile come sempre, sebbene questa volta il suo incedere somigliasse assai di più a quello di un condannato a morte piuttosto che al passo leggero e un po' impaziente di chi è in procinto di partire per un viaggio; quanto a Lavi, bé, lui sapeva prendere le cose con filosofia ed era in grado di trovare il modo di divertirsi anche in una situazione come quella.

Poteva vedere il portamento rigido di Kanda, i suoi movimenti misurati, come se badasse bene a non impiegare una stilla d'energia più del necessario, ma soprattutto leggeva dietro l'espressione stoica del giovane quanto non gradisse la piega che avevano preso gli eventi.

E tormentarlo quando era di cattivo umore, sebbene fosse molto rischioso, lo gratificava ancora di più... per cui andò all'attacco.

- Che c'è Yuu-chan, ti vedo già contrariato, senti caldo? - esordì in tono allegro; nessuna risposta. Sogghignò. Proprio come si aspettava. - E' una goccia di sudore quella? - insistette, osando scostare una ciocca della frangia dalla fronte di Kanda, e questa volta ottenne una reazione.

- Sta' zitto. - sbottò il giovane, voltandosi a fronteggiarlo; lo fulminò con lo sguardo, allontanando quelle dita dal suo viso con rabbia, augurandosi per il suo bene che Lavi desistesse.

Ma no, lui non sapeva mai quando era il momento di smettere, e gli avrebbe fatto sprecare un sacco di preziose energie! Avrebbe continuato a dire idiozie, ce l'aveva scritto in fronte.

Lavi si stava godendo l'espressione sul volto del compagno, composta eppure rigida, neutra e tuttavia si sarebbe potuto affermare imbronciata, poiché un occhio attento come il suo notava che gli angoli della bocca di Kanda erano impercettibilmente curvati verso il basso e le labbra sottili appena più serrate del dovuto. Per l'apprendista Bookman tutto ciò era irresistibilmente affascinante.

- Vuoi un fazzoletto? - lo incalzò, aspettandosi di essere nuovamente ignorato, invece con sua somma sorpresa una mano gli si serrò attorno alla gola, stringendo con forza.

- Dov'è la tua dannata sciarpa piuttosto? - gli fece notare Kanda in tono aspro, quasi sollevandolo di peso da terra. - Senti caldo quanto me, quindi chiudi quella fottuta bocca!

Poi com'era venuta la mano scomparve, lasciandolo di nuovo libero di respirare, cosa di cui Lavi fu davvero grato. Il contraccolpo di essere bruscamente mollato quasi lo fece cadere all'indietro, e solo la presenza alle sue spalle della solida parete di roccia della Torre lo salvò dal ruzzolare giù per le scale fino ad arrivare alle barche.

- Non mi sembra così caldo, e la sciarpa è in valigia. - ribatté prontamente Lavi, massaggiandosi la parte offesa.

- _CHE_. - echeggiò per la scalinata mentre Kanda riprendeva a scendere, ringraziando la frescura dei sotterranei e deprecando il fatto che non sarebbero restati a goderne per molto.

"_Che."_ Quando il giovane non sapeva più come rispondere o semplicemente non voleva farlo, questa esclamazione chiudeva perfettamente qualunque conversazione in maniera soddisfacente per il suo orgoglio, e la cosa affascinava moltissimo l'apprendista Bookman.

Lo seguì in silenzio per il resto del tragitto, sorridendo nell'osservarlo lottare con sé stesso per non mostrare il grado di sofferenza che l'Uniforme gli procurava.

.

I Finder erano già ad attenderli, pronti a partire, e i due Esorcisti salirono sulla barca senza troppe cerimonie, sedendo fianco a fianco di fronte a Michael, mentre Gozu li allontanava dal molo iniziando a seguire la corrente.

Una volta sul treno la situazione peggiorò notevolmente, in quel piccolo ambiente chiuso. Per qualche assurda ragione il vetro era fisso, nessuna meraviglia che i Finder restassero quasi sempre fuori dallo scompartimento, e Lavi non poteva biasimarli, almeno lì avevano tutti i finestrini aperti. Spostò lo sguardo su Kanda, che sedeva a braccia conserte davanti a lui, Mugen poggiata dietro la spalla contro lo schienale, l'espressione stoica ma la frangia chiaramente appiccicata al viso.

- Yuu, togli la giacca finché siamo in treno, chi vuoi che ci badi? - suggerì il giovane sperando che per una volta il compagno gli desse ascolto.

- _TCH_.

Lavi aveva udito l'esclamazione irritata eppure le labbra di Yuu non si erano nemmeno socchiuse, ne era certo... Come avesse fatto a sbuffare così senza muovere un muscolo per lui era un vero mistero; sul quale tuttavia non avrebbe investigato in quel momento, per ovvi motivi.

- Come vuoi, io la tolgo. - annunciò; un attimo dopo era sdraiato sul sedile e la sua giacchina giaceva buttata in fondo ad esso, gli stivali irriguardosamente rovesciati in terra.

Kanda si voltò verso il finestrino con aria disgustata, mantenendo quella posizione praticamente per l'intera durata di quello sfibrante viaggio in treno.

Di tanto in tanto uno dei Finder si affacciava per sentire se avevano bisogno di qualcosa oppure per avvisarli che nella carrozza ristorante servivano un pasto caldo... _Caldo_. Che brutta parola.

Lavi sperò che avessero anche qualcosa di _freddo_ da mettere sotto i denti, non voleva in alcun modo contribuire all'aumento della propria temperatura corporea, anzi, possibilmente desiderava diminuirla ingurgitando del cibo assolutamente _freddo_. Congelato, anche meglio.

Il cameriere parve comprendere perfettamente le sue difficoltà ambientali, e si produsse in un' insalata Niçoise, seguita da una deliziosa Vichyssoise, accompagnata da un'altrettanto gustosa Quiche Lorraine, il tutto rigorosamente _freddo_, cosa di cui il giovane fu estremamente grato.

La cucina Francese era sempre stata fra le sue preferite, chissà perché Yuu si era rifiutato di venire a mangiare insieme a lui, una volta tanto gli avrebbe fatto bene variare menù. Sospirò.

Doveva portargli qualcosa, sperando non glielo tirasse addosso. Era davvero più intrattabile del solito in quegli ultimi giorni, complice il gran caldo era pronto a scommetterci, però avrebbe preferito non si sfogasse su di lui, ecco.

Si fece preparare una porzione di quella meravigliosa torta salata e un bel bicchierone di the verde con abbondante aggiunta di ghiaccio, quindi tornò velocemente al loro scompartimento. Con suo grande disappunto però, Yuu non c'era; accidenti, dove poteva mai essersi cacciato? Erano in un treno dopotutto, non poteva essere andato lontano!

Lavi appoggiò con cautela cibo e bevanda sul sedile opposto e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul proprio, abbandonandosi scompostamente contro lo schienale. Stava quasi per decidere di andare a cercarlo quando Kanda aprì la porta con l'usuale malagrazia, ignorandolo e facendo per tornare al suo posto quando lo sguardo gli cadde sul vassoio poggiato sul sedile accanto al proprio.

- Che significa? - disse in tono minaccioso rivolgendo all'altro occupante dello scompartimento un'occhiata truce, quasi avesse preso la cosa come un affronto personale.

Lavi non poté fare a meno di notare che aveva il viso bagnato e gli sorrise, capendo al volo dove fosse stato fino a quel momento. Persino Kanda Yuu aveva bisogno di rinfrescarsi, dopotutto era un essere umano anche lui.

- Ho pensato che avessi fame. - confessò sinceramente il giovane, incontrando senza timore lo sguardo di Kanda. Questi parve colto alla sprovvista da quell'affermazione, forse perché non lo riteneva capace di preoccuparsi d'altri che di sé e dei suoi compiti di Bookman, oppure di stargli fra i piedi per tormentarlo. - E da bere. - aggiunse Lavi indicando il bicchiere colmo di ghiaccio.

Kanda esitò, incerto su come controbattere a quella gentilezza, perché doveva per forza esserci sotto qualcosa, anche se il sorriso col quale quel cibo gli veniva offerto tutto pareva fuorché finzione.

Fissò intensamente il vassoio ed il suo contenuto per un lungo attimo, durante il quale l'altro giovane rimase col fiato sospeso, temendo di vedersi rovesciare tutto in testa da un momento all'altro, e tirando un lungo, silenzioso sospiro di sollievo quando invece Kanda si sedette al suo posto e allungò una mano per avvicinarsi quel dono inatteso.

Un impercettibile sorriso gli incurvava appena le labbra, cosa che fece restare Lavi a bocca aperta: com'era bello Yuu quando lasciava trapelare quell'ombra di sorriso! Gli occhi chini e intenti, l'espressione per una volta serena, i movimenti non più scontrosi, quasi timido nel mostrarsi a lui sotto quella luce, dando a vedere di aver gradito il gesto.

- Grazie. - mormorò Kanda senza guardarlo, portandosi alle labbra il bicchiere ghiacciato e facendo seguire un boccone di cibo.

Lavi avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma preferì non rompere quell'incantesimo, perché non poteva trattarsi d'altro visto che Yuu aveva appena pronunciato un ringraziamento e non un insulto, e farglielo notare significava riportarlo all'istante alla realtà.

Fargli rialzare quella barriera di gelo e insensibilità con cui si difendeva dal mondo; e Lavi non voleva questo, desiderava che Yuu sorridesse sempre per lui, anche se sapeva perfettamente che era impossibile.

Si accontentò quindi di contemplarlo fintanto che non si fosse reso conto dell'atteggiamento che stava mantenendo, tornando subito ad essere freddo e scostante. Tuttavia, una buona contemplazione prevede il silenzio, e un Lavi silenzioso è un'anomalia grave; e vistosa.

Kanda sollevò gli occhi sul suo compagno di viaggio, percependo l'insolita quiete nell'aria e trovando lo sguardo del giovane fisso su di sé, con lo stesso sorriso dolce di poco prima ancora stampato in faccia.

Un brivido lo percorse mentre si rendeva conto di aver permesso ai propri sentimenti di trapelare proprio davanti a Lavi, temendo che lui si fosse accorto di esserne la causa scatenante.

- Cosa c'è? - chiese sollevando un sopracciglio e fingendo irritazione.

- Nulla. Aspettavo per riportare indietro il vassoio. - mentì Lavi allargando il sorriso, incrociando poi le braccia dietro la nuca con fare noncurante.

Kanda lo fissò con sospetto, quindi scolò l'ultimo sorso di the, e preso ciò che rimaneva del suo pasto porse vassoio e stoviglie al giovane Bookman.

- _CHE_. Dallo al Finder, è compito suo. - affermò in tono aspro, addentando poi quasi con rabbia il rimasuglio di torta salata.

Lavi non poté evitare di scoppiare a ridere, Yuu era sempre Yuu dopotutto, anche quando diceva 'grazie'.

.

Qualche tempo dopo Gozu si affacciò per avvisarli che erano quasi arrivati a Genova, luogo in cui avrebbero abbandonato il treno. Lavi quasi saltò sul sedile quando la porta dello scompartimento si spalancò, non si era nemmeno reso conto di essere sprofondato nel sonno, e nemmeno Yuu a quel che sembrava; anche lui aveva gli occhi leggermente dilatati e le sue dita erano strette intorno a Mugen, come se fosse stato colto alla sprovvista e sul punto di scattare per difendersi.

Scoprirono così di aver dormito beatamente più di quattro ore, per la soddisfazione dei loro Finder che li avevano 'amorevolmente' vegliati tutto il tragitto, lieti che, finché restavano nel mondo dei sogni, non potessero litigare fra loro. Almeno questi erano i pensieri di Gozu; quanto a Michael, il suo atteggiamento appariva freddo e distaccato, indifferente, cosa che al primo Finder piaceva assai poco.

Dopo il cambio di mezzo di trasporto le cose si fecero più sopportabili. Da Genova il viaggio in nave fu molto più piacevole, e Lavi si godette la brezza marina e il caldo sole di inizio agosto, conversando con ogni passeggero che gli capitava a tiro.

Kanda, dal canto suo, lasciava la cabina unicamente per bere, ed evitava ogni contatto con chiunque tranne l'inevitabile: Lavi e il Finder. Sia lui che Gozu erano sempre intorno a seccarlo, ma soprattutto quest'ultimo lo asfissiava con le sue apprensioni ogni piè sospinto. Seriamente, quel Finder aveva un concetto troppo alto della sua capacità di sopportazione per queste cose...

Prima il mal di mare, poi le sue paranoie riguardo il comportamento a sentire lui 'sospetto' dell'altro Finder che li accompagnava, infine l'assurda pretesa di tenere una sottospecie di riunione per fare il punto sulla missione prima di sbarcare a destinazione.

Proprio per sottrarsi alla pressante loquacità di Gozu, nella sua personale classifica ora seconda solo a quella di Lavi, Kanda si era rifugiato nel silenzio della sua cabina... D'accordo, a voler essere precisi la _loro_ cabina, visto che era costretto a dividerla con l'idiota che si definiva apprendista Bookman, e proprio a causa di detto idiota non propriamente silenziosa quanto lui avrebbe voluto.

Il giovane entrava e usciva come se camminasse sui carboni ardenti, malediceva il caldo, il vento, l'odore della salsedine... Grazie agli Dèi non aveva anche mal di mare, altrimenti l'avrebbe affogato con le sue mani, parola di Yuu Kanda!

Cosa ancora più fastidiosa, continuava a sincerarsi che mangiasse con regolarità. _CHE_. Come se non fosse stato capace da solo di decidere se e quando nutrirsi! Erano quelle attenzioni così improvvise che Lavi talvolta aveva nei suoi confronti che contribuivano in maniera esponenziale ad accrescere la sensazione bizzarra alla bocca dello stomaco di cui soffriva in presenza del giovane; sensazione della quale conosceva il significato, ma che si sforzava di contenere nei limiti di un'amicizia che per giunta non era nemmeno disposto ad ammettere.

Figurarsi se poteva ammettere che si era trasformata in un sentimento più profondo. Era scivolato talmente in basso (sempre secondo la sua personale scala di valori) che si era persino recato nella città vicina al Quartier Generale a cercare una certa cosa, perciò protestava tanto per non andare in missione, avrebbe mancato _quel_ giorno. Ora che Lavi era partito con lui, si sentiva immensamente stupido per aver portato il suo prezioso acquisto con sé; non era più certo di volerlo consegnare al destinatario, temeva le conseguenze di un tale gesto da parte sua.

Tirò fuori da una delle borsine alla cintura della nuova Uniforme un sacchettino blu scuro di pelle scamosciata e sedette sul letto, contemplandolo giacere sul palmo della propria mano. Scosse la testa contrariato, chiedendosi cosa mai gli fosse preso per lasciarsi trasportare così da qualcosa che per sé stesso aveva sempre odiato e sfuggito, imprecando mentalmente contro quell'inaccettabile debolezza.

- Ti senti bene, Yuu? - la voce improvvisa lo fece trasalire, e Kanda chiuse di colpo il pungo celando alla vista l'imbarazzante sacchetto, quasi saltando per la sorpresa tanto era perso nelle sue recriminazioni.

Tuttavia le sue difese lo salvarono dal mostrare il turbamento da cui era afflitto, perché il suo corpo s'irrigidì all'istante nel riconoscere colui che aveva appena parlato, impedendo in tal modo che la paura presa nell'essere colto in flagrante si manifestasse con un'evidente reazione fisica.

Kanda si voltò a guardare Lavi, gli occhi appena più dilatati del dovuto e il cuore in gola, sperando che non avesse visto ciò che stringeva fra le dita, oppure gli avrebbe dato il tormento per farsi dire cosa vi fosse all'interno.

- Non dire idiozie. E poi non è affar tuo. - rispose acido dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento, cercando di apparire più irritato possibile dall'intrusione. Poi notò il vassoio che il giovane reggeva in mano, e qualunque altra protesta gli morì in gola: l'idiota gli aveva di nuovo portato da mangiare.

- Bé, ecco... sembravi così assorto! - Lavi non voleva in alcun modo litigare con lui, non in quel momento almeno, visto quanto Yuu appariva teso da che il viaggio era iniziato. Avanzò di qualche passo, mostrando con un sorriso la cena per entrambi. - Ho pensato volessi mangiare, sei rimasto chiuso qui dentro tutto il pomeriggio.

- _TCH_. - gli giunse in risposta, con un'intonazione che, secondo gli standard Kandiani, equivaleva ad un sì. Almeno per Lavi. Posò il vassoio fra lui e Yuu e gli si sedette accanto, iniziando per primo a servirsi, lentamente imitato dall'altro commensale.

Il cibo della nave non era lontanamente paragonabile a quello offerto sul treno, ma non si potevano lamentare, dal sapore sembrava commestibile. E poi non avevano alternative...

Kanda fece scivolare con circospezione la mano che racchiudeva il suo vergognoso segreto dietro la schiena, con studiata noncuranza, infilando ciò che vi celava nuovamente nella borsina alla cintura dov'era stato da quando erano partiti; quindi, con riluttanza, fece onore a quel misero pasto.

- Il capitano ha detto che saremo a destinazione domani mattina presto. - disse Lavi, cercando di ovviare all'imbarazzante silenzio che era calato fra loro. - Sul posto ci aspetta un altro Finder per guidarci nei luoghi in cui si sono verificati gli strani fenomeni lamentati dalla popolazione. - il giovane notò con disappunto che l'espressione sul volto di Kanda non era minimamente mutata, come se nemmeno lo stesse ascoltando. Masticava piano, quasi temesse di poter trovare qualcosa di sgradito nelle pietanze; ma forse era semplicemente il suo modo di lasciar intendere quanto gli facesse schifo quella roba, concluse Lavi fra sé.

- Voglio sperare che mi lascerai dormire in pace fino ad allora. - rispose infine Kanda, sollevando lo sguardo dal piatto con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'aria scettica. O forse era ironica. Quando Yuu esulava dalle sue classiche espressioni facciali, irritate, insofferenti o glaciali, era piuttosto difficile distinguere l'emozione che stava lasciando trapelare.

Lavi ridacchiò a disagio, annuendo mentre si riempiva di nuovo la bocca per evitare di dovergli rispondere su due piedi; non voleva fare promesse che sapeva non essere in grado di mantenere, non del tutto per lo meno. Accantonò l'ipotesi di continuare a blaterare informazioni ovvie su ciò che li attendeva all'arrivo giusto per fare conversazione, terminando la cena in silenzio, cosa della quale Kanda fu assai sollevato.

Fu però ancora più sollevato quando poté togliersi di dosso lo strumento di tortura in pelle che quel maledetto di Komui si beava di chiamare Uniforme, distendendosi finalmente sulle lenzuola a torso nudo. Considerò l'ipotesi di levarsi anche i pantaloni, accantonandola subito dopo; in missione non si denudava mai per dormire, c'era sempre il rischio di essere sorpresi dal nemico e doversi alzare di corsa.

Pose Mugen accanto a sé e voltò le spalle a Lavi, che frattanto aveva gettato la giacchina sul proprio letto e si accingeva ad occuparsi di restituire le stoviglie al cuoco di bordo, immaginando che Yuu lo avrebbe ignorato pretendendo di dormire.

Si strinse nelle spalle, una passeggiata sul ponte prima di coricarsi era invece a suo avviso salutare e gli avrebbe senz'altro procurato gente con cui conversare un po' finché non gli fosse venuto sonno.

Augurando 'sogni d'oro' a Yuu (ed ottenendo in risposta un '_CHE_, muori'), Lavi uscì di corsa dalla cabina.

Trovò Michael accucciato vicino la loro porta, pronto per dormire proprio lì; oppure appostato per spiarli, chissà, date le voci che giravano su di lui. Gli rivolse un cenno del capo proseguendo spedito sopraccoperta, dove era sicuro Gozu fosse di vedetta. Almeno avrebbe fatto quattro chiacchiere con qualcuno che non gli dava i brividi come quel bizzarro Finder.

.

Un bussare insistente li destò, e la voce allegra di Gozu avvisò che stavano per attraccare nel porto di Palermo.

"_Dannazione, è già mattina," _si disse con rammarico Lavi, il quale la sera prima si era trattenuto oltre il ragionevole con alcuni marinai, chiedendo loro informazioni sulla destinazione, sulla nave, su tutto insomma. Dopotutto era il suo mestiere.

Si tirò il lenzuolo sulla testa, mugugnando qualcosa di inintelligibile e girandosi dall'altro lato, mentre Kanda era già in piedi che si rivestiva, zelante e indifferente come sempre.

Così indifferente che sferrò un poderoso calcio al suo letto quasi demolendolo, urlandogli contro di alzarsi di corsa se non voleva fosse Mugen a dargli il buongiorno. Un argomento che il giovane trovò assai convincente, schizzando all'istante fuori dal giaciglio e vestendosi di corsa a sua volta.

Il Finder che li attendeva al molo d'attracco aveva l'aria tranquilla, un uomo di mezza età dai modi garbati e il viso che ispirava fiducia.

Appena sbarcati e scambiati convenevoli e presentazioni di rito davanti ad un Kanda terribilmente spazientito, il loro contatto si apprestò a cercare un mezzo di trasporto per raggiungere il centro della città e quindi la topaia (almeno questa era la visione di Kanda sul tipo di alloggio che Komui poteva aver prenotato per loro) in cui avrebbero fatto base.

Lavi dal canto suo osservava rapito ogni cosa nel suo raggio visivo, per una volta astenendosi dal fare commenti pungenti rivolti a Yuu o agli altri presenti.

Il cocchiere della carrozza che riuscì a rimediare tuttavia rifiutò di condurli fino all'hotel, poiché si trovava al centro dell'area nella quale avvenivano gli strani fenomeni sospettati di essere causati dall'Innocence, per cui, volenti o nolenti, sarebbero stati scaricati alla periferia del quartiere e costretti a proseguire a piedi.

.


End file.
